Circadian rhythms and environmental lighting regulate a number of endocrine and behavioral functions. Dispersed chick pineal cells remain rhythmic and responsive to light in culture. Light, membrane potential, norepinephrine, and cyclic AMP regulate melatonin rhythms in these cells. A newly discovered retinaldehyde binding protein, with novel properties for a vertebrate photopigment, may mediate the effects of light on these cells.